saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honoka Maebara
Maebara Honoka, known as Rapha, is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. She is the leader of the small clearing guild Legends Lost and is the deuteragonist of the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Rapha is a tall, sword-slender woman. She has mid-length black hair parted down the middle. At the beginning of SAO she left it down and unkempt. Later on in the game she began tying it back, but kept her side bangs loose. Due to a number of sleepless nights prior to the game's official launch, Rapha has dark bags under both eyes that lend her a permanently exhausted appearance. According to Mazuri, she is a beautiful woman, in an aggressive, knife-edged way. In the early stages of the game Rapha usually wore dark coloured leather armour and coats. The items themselves had to be replaced frequently due to overuse and improper care. Personality Rapha is a subdued individual, and behaves timidly in social situations, especially around those she is unfamiliar with. Despite this, she is proficient in telling people what they want to hear while keeping her thoughts and opinions to herself, and others at arm's length. She does so out of the belief that she will be ignored otherwise, or worse, shunned. Background TBA Chronology Arc 1: Into the Fire TBA Relationships Legends Lost Neth Neth was the second person Rapha met in the game and is her partner throughout the story. Although she confesses to initially wanting and trying to get rid of him, he sticks around to keep an eye on her. Neth supported her during the first month of the game and prevented her from taking her own life during that time. Sigurd For reasons unknown, Sigurd took a shine to the pair of Rapha and Neth sometime during the first month. And after he and Neth coerced her into helping the boy with a quest, Sigurd just never left. While she displays no hostility toward him, she is apathetic most of the time and so the relationship is one-sided. Ursa Minor Renee Ashe Other Abilities Sword Art Online: * HP: * Level: 8 Main Equipment * «Iron Dagger» (starting weapon) * «Twisted Quickblade» (Dagger - «The Tomb of Hathir» quest reward) * «Misfortune's Bite» (Katana - Player-made by Fritz) * «Itasca» (Dagger - made by unnamed player) Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Battle Theme= Trivia * When she first logged into the game, Rapha's avatar was a man with unkempt silver hair. * Her epithet, The Dark Lady, is a reference to the chemist Rosalind Franklin. * Her dagger, Itasca, is named for the Auroran battlecruiser in the Cinder Spires series. * Rapha was one of the handful of players in the running for the Battoujutsu unique skill prior to SAO's premature ending on the 75th floor. * Rapha's IGN is in reference to a character of the same name from a pet project story of mine. The same character is also mentioned in the quest «A Dread Tyrant». Quotes * (To Neth) "That's actually very reassuring. Thank you." * "Great! How do I uninstall it?" * (To Laty) "I can do no more. Please believe that I will do no less." * "Don't do it. Don't ask me to forgive them and don't tell me I'll regret it." * "Because you're not the sort of person to stab people in the back. If you kill me, you'll be looking into my eyes." * (To Mazuri) "Sing me a pretty song, then." * "I'm tired, and I'd really like to go home." * "I'm not sure I need to be asleep to have nightmares anymore." Category:SAO Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Protagonist Category:Guild Member Category:Character Category:Female Category:Members of Legends Lost